Freak Foor
Freak Foor is a censorship by Оксана Великажінка and shared by the other Team Bobbalu members. It was founded in October 7, 2012. Some people call it "4Idiots Entertainment". Великажінка initially convinced the television programme in April 28, 2011. Великажінка announced the release date of a series called Unstoppable Missy Floorz on November 8, 2013, which is November 15, 2013. Великажінка also showed a demo of the first episode on YouTube on the same date she announced the release date. Logo appearances 2012 - 2015 2015 - present Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Characters *Ed: Shit - Kaamil *Edd: Shitt - Gadadhara *Eddy: Shitty - Ayarko *Sarah: Sarass - Оксана Великажінка *Jimmy: Jismy - Kaamil * Jonny: Jooooooooo *Kevin: Kikevin - Оксана Великажінка *Nazz: Naaaaaaaaaa *Rolf: Wolf *Lee: Pee *Marie: Maaaaaaaaa - Оксана Великажінка *May: Mooooo - Оксана Великажінка Episodes PB&J Otter (2012 reruns) Characters (full names) *Peanut Otter ~ Pissnut Otter *Baby Butter Otter ~ Bitchy Butter Otter *Jelly Otter ~ Jizz Otter *Opal Otter ~ Ooooo Otter *Ernest Otter ~ Ernass Otter *Anna Otter ~ Assa Otter *Sophie Otter ~ Shittie Otter *Pinch Raccoon ~ Piss Raccoon *Munchy Beaver ~ Cockmuncher Beaver *Flick Duck ~ Fuck Duck Replaced actresses *Sarojini Bobbalu ~ Opal Otter *Gadadhara Bobbalu ~ Ernest Otter *Оксана Великажінка ~ Anna "Aunt Nanner" Otter and Peanut Otter Episodes One Piece Characters (full names) Characters (actors and actresses) Recess Characters Оксана Великажінка, Sarojini Bobbalu, Kaamil Bobbalu, and Gadadhara Bobbalu provided most of the kids' voices. It should be noted that the deeper-sounding kids' voices (such as Vince LaSalle, Hustler Kid, and Erwin Lawson) are provided by Kaamil and Gadadhara. The youthful-sounding ones (I.e. T.J. Detweiler, Gus Griswald, Gretchen Grundler, and The Kindergartners) on the other hand are voiced by Оксана and Sarojini. *T.J. Detweiler: Tard Jap Dickweiler *Vince LaSalle: Vag LaManWhore *Ashley Spinelli: Asshole Shitelli *Gretchen Grundler: Gringo Cockler *Mikey Blumberg: Kikey Blowjob *Gus Griswald: Gay Pisswald *Ms. Finster: Ms. Fucker *Randall Weems: Rimjob Weeeeeeee *Principal Prickly: Principal Prick *Ms. Grotke: Ms. Hookeeeee *The Diggers: The Douchersrs *Swinger Girl: Shitter Girl *Upside-Down Girl: Uuuuuuu Doooooo Girl *King Bob: King Beaner *Butch: Bitch *The Ashleys: The Assholes *Erwin Lawson: Eeeeeee Laaaaa Episodes The Mr. Men Show (Late 2000's version) Characters *Little Miss Bossy ~ Оксана Великажінка *Little Miss Calamity ~ Оксана Великажінка *Little Miss Chatterbox ~ Оксана Великажінка *Little Miss Curious ~ Sarojini Bobbalu *Little Miss Daredevil ~ Оксана Великажінка *Little Miss Giggles ~ Sarojini Bobbalu *Little Miss Helpful ~ Оксана Великажінка *Little Miss Magic ~ Chandini Bobbalu *Little Miss Naughty ~ Оксана Великажінка *Little Miss Scary ~ Оксана Великажінка *Little Miss Sunshine ~ Оксана Великажінка *Little Miss Whoops ~ Оксана Великажінка Episodes Total Drama Series Characters *Chris McLean ~ C**k Motherf***c*** *Chef Hatchet ~ Chuuu Haaa Characters (actors and actresses) *Alejandro: Gadadhara Bobbalu *Amy: Оксана Великажінка *Anne Maria: Chandini Bobbalu *Beardo: Gadadhara Bobbalu *Beth: Оксана Великажінка *Blaineley: Оксана Великажінка *Brady: Kaamil Bobbalu *Brick: LFMFAB *Bridgette: Оксана Великажінка *Cameron: Gadadhara Bobbalu *Chef Hatchet: Gadadhara Bobbalu *Chris McLean: Ayarko Bobbalu *Cody: Ayarko Bobbalu *Courtney: Оксана Великажінка *Dakota: Оксана Великажінка *Dave: Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly *Dawn: Sarojini Bobbalu *DJ: Gadadhara Bobbalu *DJ's Mother: Chandini Bobbalu *Duncan: Kaamil Bobbalu *Ella: Sarojini Bobbalu *Eva: Оксана Великажінка *Ezekiel: LFMFAB *Geoff: Ayarko Bobbalu *Gwen: Оксана Великажінка *Harold: Kaamil Bobbalu *Heather: Оксана Великажінка *Izzy: Оксана Великажінка *Jasmine: Chandini Bobbalu *Jo: Оксана Великажінка *Josh: LFMFAB *Justin: Gadadhara Bobbalu *Katie: Sarojini Bobbalu *Leonard: Gadadhara Bobbalu *LeShawna: Chandini Bobbalu *Lightning: Gadadhara Bobbalu *Lindsay: Sarojini Bobbalu *Max: Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly *Mike: LFMFAB, Aatreya Bobbalu (as Chester), Оксана Великажінка (as Svetlana), Ayarko Bobbalu (as Vito), Kaamil Bobbalu (as Manitoba Smith), and Gadadhara Bobbalu (as Mal) *Noah: Gadadhara Bobbalu *Owen: Kaamil Bobbalu *Rodney: LFMFAB *Sadie: Оксана Великажінка *Sam: Ayarko Bobbalu *Samey: Оксана Великажінка *Scarlett: Оксана Великажінка *Scott: Kaamil Bobbalu *Shawn: Kaamil Bobbalu *Sierra: Оксана Великажінка *Sky: Оксана Великажінка *Staci: Оксана Великажінка *Sugar: Sarojini Bobbalu *Topher: Ayarko Bobbalu *Trent: Ayarko Bobbalu *Tyler: LFMFAB *Zoey: Оксана Великажінка Episodes Changes *Bears and mutant animals are replaced with creepy faces by Оксана Великажінка, followed by loud screams. *The episodes became more disgusting and creepier. *The Dock of Shame was replaced with the Mace of Shame, the Walk of Shame was replaced with the Gun of Shame, the Drop of Shame was replaced with the Cage of Shame, and the Hurl of Shame was replaced with the Noose of Shame, which consists of a noose where an eliminated contestant gets hanged at till death. A new female character leads an eliminated contestant to each counterpart and activates them. The Flush of Shame was replaced with the Gas of Shame, which consists of a gas chamber where an eliminated contestant enters a deadly gas chamber. The Cannon of Shame was replaced with the Meat Grinder of Shame, where an eliminated contestant is forced to go inside a meat grinder and be thinly sliced into fine strips of muscle and bones. *The songs contain lyrics with references to pornography and suggestive themes. *Clucky from "I Love You, I Love You Knots" is replaced with a genderbent doll version of Emmy the Queen B**** named Emmett the King B****. *Slapping and punching occur more often. One of the episodes, which is Moon Madness (renamed M***n Motherf***ers), can be viewed on the Freak Foor version of SN: The Theory of Time. It can be seen here. Rugrats Characters Episodes Arthur (1996 series) Characters Episodes The Wuzzles Characters *Bumblelion: Dumblel****e *Butterbear: B***rb**** *Eleroo: Eeeeef***you *Hoppopotamus: H***p**** *Moosel: Motherf***el *Rhinokey: R***bk*** SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes *Help Wanted - Help Wank *Reef Blower - Job Blower *Tea At The Treedome - Tits at the Titdick *Bubblestand - Boobystand *Ripped Pants - Renob Piss Chum Fricassee Oksana Velykazhinka provided most of the voices. After the dub, on the charts in Xiysiekz + Zellyx, it returned for a seventeenth week on the chart in the top 10, dropping out the following week. The entire episode was number-one for 12 straight weeks. Adventures of the Little Koala On September 28th, 2014, Freak Foor announced that they would start dubbing episodes of AotLK, beginning with The Old Clock Tower (Called The Old C*** Tower in the dub). Characters *Roobear Koala: Ooob**** Koala (voiced by Oksana Velykazhinka) *Laura Koala: W****a Koala (Voiced by Sarojini Bobbalu) *Mommy Koala: Motherf***er Koala (Voiced by Chandini Bobbalu) *Papa Koala: P**-P** Koala (Voiced by Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly) *Floppy Rabbit: F****t Rabbit (Voiced by LFMFAB) *Mimi Rabbit: M****ver Rabbit (Voiced by Sarojini Bobbalu) *Nick Penguin: P***k Penguin (Voiced by Kaamil Bobbalu) *Pamie Penguin: P****monkey Penguin (Voiced by Oksana Velykazhinka) *Mingle: M***e (Voiced by Sarojini Bobbalu) *Weather: W**back (Voiced by Gadadhara Bobbalu) *Walter Kangaroo: T***waffle Kangaroo (Voiced by Ayarko Bobbalu) *Horsey Kangaroo: W****seeeee Kangaroo (Voiced by Kaamil Bobbalu) *Colt Kangaroo: C** Kangaroo (Voiced by LFMFAB) *Kiwi: K***W*** (Voiced by Ayarko Bobbalu) Theme Song The theme song has been made into a more explicit, disgusting version with questionable lyrics. Don't f***ing wait, M*******te, with Ooob**** Koala. Go s*** with Ebola. These ***holes just know how to crash your jet, get all wet. There's so much things to f***. Lots of ways to be a big b****, n****rs! Turn your ***, all around, chewin' on your d***! These animals are quite some p****s. W****a, P***k, and Ooo. M*****ver, and F***** too. They will say f*** you. Don't f***ing wait, M*******te, with Ooob**** Koala. These d*****b**s are on Ebola. These f****ts lead this way. You all have to pay. You are really g*y. Popples (1986 series) On August 30th, 2015, Freak Foor announced that the 1986 Popples cartoon would be dubbed as "Poopholez". Characters *PC Popple: P***s C*** Poophole (Voiced by Kaamil Bobbalu) *Party Popple: P**i Poophole (Voiced by Oksana Velykazhinka) *Pancake Popple: P****ch Poophole (Voiced by Sarojini Bobbalu) *Puzzle Popple: P***y Poophole (Voiced by Gadadhara Bobbalu) *Prize Popple: P*** Poophole (Voiced by Oksana Velykazhinka) *Puffball Popple: Pun***y Poophole (Voiced by Oksana Velykazhinka) *Putter Popple: P**o Poophole (Voiced by Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly) *Potato Chip Popple: Potat-h** Ch*** Poophole (Voiced by Oksana Velykazhinka) *Pretty Bit Popple: S****y B**** Poophole (Voiced by Sarojini Bobbalu) *Punkster Popple: F***er Poophole (Voiced by Ayarko Bobbalu) *Punkity Popple: F***ity Poophole (Voiced by Oksana Velykazhinka) *Bibsy Popple: B****y Poophole (Voiced by Sarojini Bobbalu) *Cribsy Popple:C***monkey Poophole (Voiced by Sarojini Bobbalu) *Big Kick Popple: Big D*** Poophole (Voiced by LFMFAB) *Cuester Popple: C***er Poophole (Voiced by Kaamil Bobbalu) *Dunker Popple: D***monger Poophole (Voiced by Gadadhara Bobbalu) *Net-Set Popple: N***ack Poophole (Voiced by Ayarko Bobbalu) *Pitcher Popple: P****monkey Poophole (Voiced by Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly) *T.D. Popple: Touch-my-D*** Poophole (Voiced by Kaamil Bobbalu) *Billy Wagner: Bull**** V**ner (Voiced by Oksana Velykazhinka) *Bonnie Wagner: B***r V**ner (Voiced by Oksana Velykazhinka) *Mike: K**e (Voiced by Oksana Velykazhinka) *Penny: P**ny (Voiced by Sarojini Bobbalu) Episodes #Popples Panic at the Library: Poopholez Spaz Out at L****e Library #Cookin' Up a Storm: C***sucking Up Some S*** #Molars, Bicuspids, and Popples: M*******rs, B**** Cupids, and Poopholez #The Treasure of Popple Beach: The Treasure of Poophole B**** #Popping at the Car Wash: Pooping at the C*****m****er #Springtime's a Poppin': S****time's a Poopin' #Popples Play Pee-Wee Golf: Poopholez Go Pee-Pee on Golf Coursez #Popples Flood the Fluff n' Fold: Poopholez F*** the F****t Fold #Clean Sweep of Things: Dirty Sk*** of Things #Poppin' Wheelies: Poopin' on Wheelz #Bonnie's Popple Party: B****r's Poophole G*y Party #Aisles of Trouble: ***holes in Trouble #Popples Paint Party: Poopholez P****ch Party #Pop-Paring for Bed: Poop-Paring for Bedwetters #Poppolympics: Poopholimpicz #Sports Shop Pop: Sp****e Shop Poop #Takin' Out the Trash: Twerkin' Out the S*** #A Hair-Raising Experience: A W****-Raising Experience #Pop Goes the Radio: Poop Goes the R***b #Poppin' Pillow Talk: Poopin' P*** Talk #Popples Alley: Poopholez Alley of ***holes #Where the Pop Flies: Where the Poop Falls #Hooray for Hollywood Popples: W****-Ay for H***land Poopholez #Backyard Bigtop: Backstabber B****-Top #Backyard Adventure: Backstabber ***venture #Poppin' at the Drive-In: Poopin' at the Dip**** #Popplin' Around the Block: Poopholin' Around the Bl***ob #Moving Day: Move Your ***! #Tree House Capers: Nuthouse C*****m****ers #No Bizness Like Popple Bizness: No B****iness Like Poophole B****iness #Museum Peace: Museum P***s #Lemonade Stand-Off: L***ie F***-off #Popple Post Office: Poophole P*** Office #Funhouse Folly: F***house F****ts #Fixer-Upper Popples: Stick Her Up Your *** #Rock Around the Popples: C*** Around the Poopholez #The College of Popple Knowledge: The C***sucker College for Stupid Poopholez #Popple Cheer: Poophole C***c #Barn Hoopla: B****rd H*** #The Jellybean Jamboree: The J*****b***y Jamboree #Private Eye Popples: *** Pirate Eye Poopholez #The Repair Shop: The R****b Shop #Decatha-Pop-a-Lon Popples: D***wad-Poop-a-Long Poopholez #Cuckoo Choo Choo: C***oo Poo Poo #The Popple Fashion Parade: The Poophole F****t Parade #Poppin' at the Zoo: Poopin' at the Poo The Loud House Characters (actors and actresses) * Lincoln Loud (Kaamil Bobbalu) * Lori Loud (Оксана Великажінка) * Leni Loud (Оксана Великажінка) * Luna Loud (Оксана Великажінка) * Luan Loud (Sarojini Bobbalu) * Lynn Loud (Sarojini Bobbalu) * Lucy Loud (Оксана Великажінка) * Lana Loud (Оксана Великажінка) * Lola Loud (Оксана Великажінка) * Lisa Loud (Chandini Bobbalu) * Lily Loud (Gadadhara Bobbalu) * Clyde McBride (Kaamil Bobbalu) * Rita Loud (Оксана Великажінка) * Lynn Loud Sr. (LFMFAB) * Howard McBride (Gadadhara Bobbalu) * Harold McBride (Aatreya Bobbalu) * Bobby Santiago (Ayarko Bobbalu) * Ronnie Anne Santiago (Sarojini Bobbalu) * Bud Grouse (Gadadhara Bobbalu) * Albert (Gadadhara Bobbalu) * Flip (Gadadhara Bobbalu) * Girl Jordan (Sarojini Bobbalu) * Sam Sharp (Sarojini Bobbalu) * Principal Huggins (Aatreya Bobbalu) * Ms. Shrinivas (Sarojini Bobbalu) * Darcy Helmandollar (Оксана Великажінка) * Kirk Fogg (Gadadhara Bobbalu) In One Of The Boys * Loki (Ayarko Bobbalu) * Loni (Kaamil Bobbalu) * Luke (LFMFAB) * Lane (Gadadhara Bobbalu) * Boy Lynn (Sarojini Bobbalu) * Lars (Оксана Великажінка) * Leif (Оксана Великажінка) * Lexx (Оксана Великажінка) * Levi (Chandini Bobbalu) * Leon (Gadadhara Bobbalu) * Linka (Оксана Великажінка) Madeline Characters *Miss Clavel - Оксана Великажінка *Lord Covington - Aatreya Bobbalu *Madeline - Оксана Великажінка *Leopold the Tutor - LFMFAB *Lady Covington - Chandini Bobbalu *Pepito - Kaamil Bobbalu *Helene - Chandini Bobbalu *Mr. Spanish Ambassador - Gadadhara Bobbalu *Mrs. Spanish Ambassador - Sarojini Bobbalu Good Burger Characters *Ed - Kaamil Bobbalu *Dexter - Ayarko Bobbalu *Fizz - Ayarko Bobbalu *Otis - Aatreya Bobbalu *Kurt Bozwell - Kaamil Bobbalu *Mr. Wheat - LFMFAB *Monique - Chandini Bobbalu *Mr. Baily - Gadadhara Bobbalu *Spatch - Gadadhara Bobbalu *Deedee - Sarojini Bobbalu *Roxanne - Оксана Великажінка *Connie Muldoon - Gadadhara Bobbalu *Heather - Оксана Великажінка *Griffen - Kaamil Bobbalu *Troy - Ayarko Bobbalu Trivia *If any characters cry in any original versions of the dubbed series, in the dubbed versions, Оксана Великажінка will make them cry blood and lava. Category:Censorships